


They Run Away

by KatJumpedOverTheMoon



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, jug doesn't join the serpents, lovers run away, poorly written trash, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12084957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatJumpedOverTheMoon/pseuds/KatJumpedOverTheMoon
Summary: Jug and Betty decided to run away. The tendrils of the town's corruption ensnared everyone within reach. Riverdale in chaos, the two lovers escape to a beautiful and uncertain unknown. What future lies in wait?





	They Run Away

They were going to run away. They were doing it now, not one minute, not one fucking second later. Never mind Jug's legacy with the Serpents nor Betty ruining her life's reputation as the 'perfect girl next door'. All that was gone and up in smoke and ashes in the aftermath.

 No. Fuck the world. They were going to run away now and far away from Riverdale and its many secrets soaked in blood and deception. The corruption arose like tendrils from the depths, the secrets snaking up and under and over the protective barriers and snatched victims one by one, until the corruption and darkness could no longer be concealed by the mayor nor Principal Weather nor the police. Jug and Betty were tired of it and going to run the fuck away, just like Archie did when he got the chance.

 Jug's hands gripped the steering wheel even harder, thinking of how he had called Archie a coward to his back, when Archie revealed his decision to leave town and find Ms. Grundy again. But now Jug was doing it, just like everyone else. Because the town was in goddamn chaos after the Blossom murder-suicide saga and he could hardly sleep for the sound of gunshots and fighting every night in the streets. He couldn’t keep Betty safe in a town like this. Not a town going to hell.

 Betty fought back tears, sitting coldly in her seat. She fought back the urge to look back, or even think of everyone she was leaving behind. How would Veronica ever forgive her? Would she even see her best girl friend again? Or Archie and Kevin and everyone else? Wasn't she making the worst mistake of her life, to run away from the one and only place on Earth she called home and plunging headfirst into the unknown? Or maybe the best decision she would ever make?

 "Hey, it's gonna be alright. _We're_ gonna be alright," Jug put out a hand to comfort her. Betty had the urge to shake it off, to blame Jug and his dad and the Serpents and everybody for letting things go to shit. But then her senses came back to her, and her feelings for Jug hadn't changed a bit. She took a few deep breaths and felt her senses coming back to her. He was the only who had stood there for her, been there for her. They'd been through hell together.

 "Thanks Jug," she was silent for a few moments before speaking again. "Look I know it isn't easy, your dad…" Betty stopped at the stone cold expression on Jug's face. She knew he wasn't mad at her, just at everything else. "It's ok. We don't have to talk about it."

She let it drop and stared at the trees and fences passing by, stupid of her to bring it up, just when he was hurting and she was hurting and she had to go and make things hurt even more.

"No, really, I don't mind Betty. He's gone and I know he's gone. Shot dead by Sheriff Keller after an escape attempt, no less. He wasn't the best father, and I wasn't the best son. It's just over now," Jug could only stare at the road ahead, the sun setting in the west behind them like a big orange slice staining the sky crimson and gold.

The old jalopy of a car that Jug drove chugged on full speed ahead, with the roar of its battered engine echoing across the valley as the distance between the two kids and Riverdale increased by the second.

They finally stopped their trip around one o'clock in the morning. An ugly, shabby motel stood like the last bastion of civilization at the highway turnoff. The parking lot was nearly empty, and the long rows of doors stood forebodingly like the perfect spot for a murder. The inky black sky was sparsely sprinkled with lonely stars. They cuddled closer and decided to stay for the night.

Their lovemaking was slow and deliberate, from start to finish. No longer the frantic, hormone-charged movements of teenage virgins, but the familiar strengthening of existing bonds, like a candle flame growing warmer and brighter. She fell asleep first, and Jug just smiled faintly and pulled her closer. He gazed out to the dark sky in the window, where full moon shined like a lantern leading them through the abyss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> most definitely not canon. I might post another chapter or two depending on what inspiration strikes me. My first Riverdale fic, please be gentle :)


End file.
